


Hugone

by smolnix



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Psycho Madeon, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolnix/pseuds/smolnix
Summary: "Cause all my friends... They know..." Hugo sings in the dark alleyway, scraping his knife against the brick wall. The sound of metal against the red, hardened, and rough clay makes Porter shiver with fear. "Been making messes out of silence..." Hugo hums more. Porter looks around his surroundings for any type of escape."If we're the same, let me let go, somebody save me from the madness." Hugo sings one last time before meeting Porter climbing on top of a dumpster, but Porter being distracted, slipped on a plastic bag that was on the dumpster lid.Run, was all his mind said.





	1. Synced-Up

“He’s gone.”

“He’s what?”

“Gone.”

Porter couldn’t believe what Anton was saying, what does he mean by “gone?”. “Ant, stop messing with me. How in the hell is Hugo gone?” Porter started raising his voice and Anton can only flinch in response. “Look, I don’t know. I just saw him pack up his shit and leave. That’s all I can say, Porter.” Anton can only put up his hands in defense, seeing how Porter is currently reacting to the comment.

“Well. I’m finding him.” Porter pulled out his phone from his pocket and began texting to Hugo’s contact until he was stopped mid-type as his hand gets pulled away from the screen. “It’s no use. I tried texting, calling, even his Instagram and Twitter DMs, and still no response.” Anton can only sigh in disappointment. “Then how the fuck are we gonna get to him then?” Porter paced around the room whilst looking at his phone.

The contact was still open, his thumb hesitating to press the ‘call’ button. “No. He’s not gone. Hugo can’t suddenly disappear off the face of the Earth for no damn reason. I know him.” Porter thought. 

“Well, I’ll leave things to you until I get some kind of signal, or anything really, from Hugo.” Anton waved off and left his hotel room before Porter can protest. “Thanks, Ant,” Porter says sarcastically and falls backward on his bed. He looks to his right and sees the hotel balcony, a bit small, but big enough to fit two lawn chairs. The view is already beautiful during the day, but during the night, it’s splendid. Lights twinkle in and out like stars in the night sky, the bustling of the streets below makes it so much lively.

Porter sat up and sighed. “Where the fuck can Hugo go?” Porter went to his suitcase. It was already open, he needed to change out the night before and couldn’t bother to close it. He rummaged through his clothes and pulled out his laptop. Inspecting it if it was fine during the flight, he went on his bed and opened his MacBook.

He clicks on the Google Chrome icon and it pulls up a tab, he then types in twitter.com and sees his pre-logged in account. Hugo made a tweet. “Love and lies are a price that I would rather throw away.” It reads. Porter quickly typed up a reply, hoping that Hugo is okay considering the rather ominous tweet he made. 

“Hey, where are you at?”

Porter sat back against the bed headboard and waited for a notification. Seconds later, his phone dinged. “@madeon liked your tweet!” “@madeon replied to your tweet!” 

He refreshed the page on his laptop and found his reply, rather vague, but he can get the gist of where he's at.

“Festival lights are very pretty, don’t you think?”

Hugo is currently on tour for Good Faith Live, so he’s most likely at any of his stops. Porter pulls up another tab and goes on Madeon’s tour dates. The most current is a stop at LA. Porter is currently in Portland and it’ll be a 14-hour drive if he decides to make the effort. He can also try to contact his manager to get him a plane ticket to LA to offer to do an opening for Hugo.

Porter pulls out his phone and finds his manager’s contact. He presses the ‘call’ button and waits. After 2 rings, he is greeted with a groggy voice. “Porter it’s one in the morning, what do you want?” The semi-mad toned voice can be heard through the speaker. “Can I add one more stop to my tour?” Porter asked. On the other line, typing can be heard. “Yeah, where?” 

“LA.” Porter says plainly. “You already have a date at LA.” The manager sighs. “No, I mean- I wanna add another one in LA. I wanna do an opening.” Porter blurts out, trying to get his point across before his manager rejects another idea of his. “Oh, sure that’s fine. But opening for who?” His manager yawns at the sudden late-night call. “Madeon is doing his Good Faith Live tour, you get the gist from there.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll see what I can do. I’ll get back to you once I get some info back. Now let me sleep.” Porter’s manager hangs up, leaving Porter alone in his thoughts in his dimly lit hotel room.

“I wonder… if this isn’t actually Hugo. Maybe the ‘person’ who replied to my twitter comment was actually-” Porter slammed his laptop screen down in frustration. “No. It can’t be. It’s been… years. And last time ‘he’ got out, it didn’t escalate this badly.” Porter could only sigh in disappointment at his own ideas and decided to check his phone one last time.

Message from Antman!

Porter chuckles at his own pun and opens up the message, and he really wished he was more mentally prepared for it.

“hugo sent me a voicemail and im fucking scared please send help” Porter read and tapped on the provided link. It was Hugo’s voicemail. 

In the message, quiet breathing can be heard. After a couple of seconds, a familiar french accent disrupted the silence. “Anton. Porter. Sonny. Dillon. Mat. Your beloved baguette boy is gone. We can do this together. After all, we are born under the same sunrise.” Hugo’s voice ripped through the small dark living space Porter was currently in. 

Confused, he tried to get on a Skype group call with the bunch that was mentioned. “Aw shit, here we go again.” Mat joked about the situation. “It’s been like… 3 years. He was gone. Or so we thought anyway.” Dillon could only roll his eyes about what was happening. “But why now? Why did ‘he’ have to come around during his tour? This is his time when he finally was able to release his music again after 3 years, and ‘he’ just HAD to show up.” Sonny could only express so much frustration in a skype call.

“Y’all are acting like psychotic Hugo is the worse thing to exi-” Porter started but was quickly silenced by everyone else. “He is.” They all said in unison. “Mad literally tried to kill us! He tried to poison me!” Anton argued back. “Almost got stabbed.” Mat said plainly. “You think that is worse? He fucking held me at gunpoint.” Dillon scoffed. “I think mine is the most passive, considering what you guys had to go through, he still tried to choke me though.” Sonny could only laugh at his situation.

Mad was the name they were given to the psychotic side of Hugo, which came out every now and then. “Okay. Fine. I mean… Whatever. I just know that Hugo has a tour this week to LA. I’m currently in Portland and I just asked my manager if I can do an opening for his set. Good chance there’s room for one more.” Porter went with his shot at the conversation.

“Well good luck with that. Dillon and Sonny is currently on their European tour and Mat is holding off on touring for now.” Anton spoke for the three others. A couple of “Mhm’s” and “Sorry’s” can be heard. “I know for shit I’m not dealing with this alone.” Porter looked away from his webcam and glanced back at his phone now and then. “Well, our tour dates miraculously matched up on that day and we’re going to the same venue as well.”

“So the good ol’ trio back again in LA.” Sonny snorted. “Yeah well, we handle him better than you fucks.” Porter laughed. Anton soon agreeing to his comment. “I’m offended.” Dillon puts his hand against his chest. Mat eyerolls the entire time.

“It’s getting late here, I need sleep.” Porter yawns through his comment. Soon the others reciprocated Porter’s message. 

All of them left the voice call and one by one, the profiles go offline. Porter shuts down his laptop and puts it at the bedside table. 2:45 AM.

Let’s get Mad.


	2. Fake Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for not uploading for 2 months-- ive been really busy bc of school and my writing motivation went really low, but hopefully i can get back with a psycho!hugo during october (spoopy month)! <3  
-nix

“Cause all my friends-” The speakers across the venue sings, with Hugo on center stage jumping to the beat and raising his hand in the air. “They know!” The crowd sings back, giving Hugo the familiar adrenaline he always felt during his sets. “Making messes out of silence-” He sings into the mic, and the crowd sings on more and more with him. Porter and Anton stand in the backstage watching Hugo, knowing that the public eye will never know his other side. Mad can act like Hugo perfectly in public, but when no one is around or watching, shit gets fucked.

“So are we just gonna…?” Porter trails off as Anton looks up from his phone. “Well… We bring him to our hotel room, and I guess try to get Hugo back from there.” Anton shrugged, and resumed to scrolling on his twitter feed again. “But how? Mad knows shit’s up if we just bring him to our hotel rooms. And he knows we aren’t fucking him.” Porter scoffed.

“Who said we aren’t?” Anton raised his eyebrow and Porter could only give wide-eyes as a response. “I’m kidding. Unless…” Anton trails off and Porter hits his arm lightly. “We aren’t doing that meme.” 

“Okay okay, in seriousness, we kinda have to…Convince him we’re basically giving our bodies for him to torment-” Anton started but soon was cut off by Porter shouting a “WHAT”. “I know it’s a dumb idea, but I’m a dumbass and you are too. Mad always wanted to kill us, and if we let him, we’re able to lure him, tie him, and stop Mad doing whatever he’s doing.”

“Ant. This. Is. Fucking. Genius. And extremely stupid. We could die.” Porter pats Anton on the back. “Well, like I said. We need to execute this in the best way possible, and get your oscar nomination useful because you’re going to need it.”

“I got nominated for grammy.” 

“Yeah yeah, just put on your best fake smile and get on with it.”

_

“Somebody save me from the madness.” Madeon sings one last time, looking back at Porter and Anton, soon smiling at them. Hoping the lyrics he sang should be taken literally. Porter looks at him with worry in his eyes, he got the message quickly.

The song ends with a live mashup of AMF and a couple of songs from the Good Faith album. The crowd cheers and soon a couple of “I LOVE YOU HUGO’s” can be heard across the venue. Hugo smiles one last time and waves off, going to backstage again. One of his assistants, hands him a cool water bottle. The sweltering heat didn’t really help his multiple layered outfit, but he liked the look anyway.

Hugo thanks his assistant before they walk away further into backstage. “I was wondering why you guys are here.” Mad approached to the duo. Porter flinched back at the sudden appearance, but Anton seemed relatively calm. “Fuck off Mad, you know shit that Hugo doesn’t want you existing right now.” Anton scoffed.

“Still coming back to me after I tried to kill you? I’ll try again, second time doesn’t fail. And if it does, third time’s the charm.” Mad crosses his arms and looks over to the main stage, and back to Porter and Anton again. “Well… We are letting you kill us. But not here.” Porter started, Anton shooting him a glare that he’s already going at it, hoping that Porter doesn’t fuck it up.

“And why is that?” Mad smirks.

“Music is too stressful, our managers are too demanding, the public is too much to handle, gossip goes around too fast, you get the gist from there.” Anton says quickly, so Porter doesn’t say anything that can mess up the plan.

“But how about your fans? You suddenly don’t give a shit about them anymore if you die?” Mad rolls his eyes and takes out a cigarette. He finds a lighter in one of his inner jacket pockets and lights it up, before bringing the cig to his mouth. He draws in a breath and turns his head to blow the smoke. At least Mad had some consideration to not directly blow smoke in someone’s face.

“As much as I love my fans, I feel like they would understand why I… Died.” Anton trailed off, trying to find his words carefully and Porter only staring at Hugo- or Mad, he doesn’t really know at this point.

“I’ll be happy to assist you.” Mad smiles as he took another long drag from his cigarette and throws it to the ground, using his shoe to crush out the mini flame. “Where to?”

“Our hotel, Is that fine?” Anton started getting his car keys out. “Hmm, but what do I do with the bodies? Call room service for them to take out?” Mad laughs and gestures over back with his thumb. Anton realizes the consequences and looks to Porter for help.

“Let’s just go to my house. I haven’t installed any security cameras.” Porter suggested, Anton thanking him mentally for the quick thinking. “Sure, get your shit from the hotel first and say your pathetic goodbyes and we’re out.” Mad waved off the two and went backstage to get his belongings.

"Plan B, let's talk about it while we get our things from the hotel." Anton suggested. Porter gave a subtle nod and mentally prepared himself for the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops i made an ig account of posting the same pic of hugo every day, follow me plz   
@same.pic.of.madeon.everyday

**Author's Note:**

> ive been in this fandom for 2 weeks now and i already love it omg


End file.
